Five Hours To Go
by theWritersBlock4u
Summary: "I loved you from the first time I saw you; I think I was 6. It took me 10 years to realise that. And it terrified me. I ran away from you that night so I wouldn't get hurt. I avoided you to make it go away but it didn't work. And when you told me you loved me; it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person you could destroy me"
1. Chapter 1

Pas

**Five hours to go**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice and comment on what you thought of it. I do not own any of the characters or the series of the hunger games as well as the story called Pop! But I do own Kai, Mick and Trenn. Thanks guys and ENJOY! There are also a lot of skins quotes. See if you can find them.**

**P.S I'm Australian so there might be a few things that won't make sense.**

Chapter 1

Five hours to go. The sun was high and so was I; I was high on adrenaline, I felt the anticipation build with in me with each minute. Today is the day; I lay in my small bed looking up to the peeling paint on my ceiling. I could smell the sea air washing into my room_, it really was a beautiful day- may be my last here…so let's at least make it good._ I kicked my legs over my bed and shook my ravenous locks to wake myself. I looked to the right of me, staring out to the beach from my window; there was a small leather twine that had a seashell weaved through it, there was a small note attached - _for you sis, it was moms favourite necklace, mom and dad would have wanted you to have it. I'm out now but I'll see you soon, foods on the table; eat and be merry lard ass._

"Trenn you douche" I smiled down at the note. He always knew how to make me smile even when times were hard. I took the necklace and wrapped it around my necklace like a choker then made my way to eat in the kitchen. The food looked delicious as always which only made me want to punch Trenn square in the face. I sat down in the airy white washed room and began eating the morsels food devouring the goodness in it. _Nothing better than some fruit, eggs on bread and a necklace to brighten up your day. _

_"Argh!" _I screamed flinging my food in the air while Trenn is in hysterics rolling on the floor clutching his sides; his caramel skin was now turning a blazing red.

"Oh that was too good sis, to good." He said wiping a small tear from his sea green eye. "You should have seen your face- you were like Argh and I was like Argh…too good!" he looked down at me to see that I was clearly not impressed to be covered in eggs" fine you get a free Punch…go do it- just do it!" he said psyching himself up. I gave him a small smirk and reared my arm back and sprang my open hand back into his face. "I said a punch, not a bitch slap!"

"Pull yourself together, girl." I cried laughing at his reaction" I just didn't want to ruin your pretty face… how are you going to get all the bitches If it's ruined" I smiled sweetly at him

He smirked at me; I knew that smirk. I immediately tried to make a b-line for the door only to be picked up by two strong arms. "I think someone needs a bath" he shouted while hoisting me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed no, it was too early for this. He sprinted out of our little sea cottage and ran into the waters" one…Two. Three!" he launched me through the air and into the water. My body splattered into the water, I immediately jolted up from the water and tackled Trenn.

"Oh your dead dear brother"

"Oh you wish Kai" we attacked each other in a series of skilled punches, blocks and tackles. It went on for like what felt like forever, agreeing that the fight was a lost cause and that it was an even fight we climbed on to the shore in exhaustion.

Breathing heavily I turned to Trenn and asked "what if I get picked today, I'm sixteen my name is bound to be in their like a hundred times…do you think that I could win this?"

"You won't be called okay, and- and even if you do you'll be safe. You're smart and you know how to hunt and fight. If anything you could win this…okay" he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Trenn… what were Mom and Dad like?"

"Well, Mom was gorgeous just like you; you have her long midnight curls and smooth honey skin. She was always smiling and could make anyone happy no matter how hopeless you felt, that was the beautiful thing about mom she loved everyone no matter what. She was very good at loving and was not afraid of showing emotions, mmm… sounds like anyone? Maybe me?"

"Huh you fool…And dad?" I said weakly punching him in the side of the arm

"Ha- dad well, you got his personality. He was kind of the opposite of Mom in that he was kind of more reserved in his feelings, he was a bit loud, and he was always up for a laugh. But the best thing about dad was the he was everybody's friend, no matter what you did; He was my best friend I could tell him anything and he would always listen, he never judged." I smiled at Trenn and gave him a big hug and whispered thank you to him.

…

2 hours to go. I began my preparation for the reaping. I bathed and washed my hair and then dried it. I pulled on my nicest dress- it was beautiful just like my mother; it was a faded yellow dress that came just above my knees. It scoped slightly at the front and scooped lower at the back- the dress fitted like a glove. I let out my hair and brushed it, I fashioned it so the top half braided and the bottom was out flowing down my back. I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"You look beautiful; Mom would be a blubbering mess if she could see you right know. In fact I believe that where ever she is right now she's probably clinging onto dad crying hysterically and he would be sighing and patting her on the back saying _"yeah I know love, she's beautiful" _" he said causally leaning against the door frame "so you ready to go"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go Douche." I said walking past him lightly punching him in the arm.

…

10 minutes left. I looked around the quad, it was bare and empty with a mass of teenagers all with the same look of impending doom. The only thing that was out of place was the stage that was filled with our blindingly attractive mentors and members of the capitol staring down at us. Peace keepers were everywhere looking out for any whiff of trouble. I looked to the stage as an odd woman with wildly eccentric electric blue hair and green tinged skin walked to a microphone centre stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4" she drawled out "welcome to the 72nd hunger games, today we will be picking one lucky girl and boy to come to the Capitol with us and get the honour to compete In the games. This year's mentors are the wonderful Mags and the very handsome Finnick. Please can we have a round of applause" most of the people looked distant and wearily started clapping half- heartedly to the stage with the exception of a few crazy fan-girls fawning over the devastatingly attractive Finnick Odair. "And know to pick our lucky tributes for this year, ladies first! Oh, and may the odds ever be in your favour" she smiled darkly to the crowd. A large glass bowl was brought out to her, she eyed it and brought her hand out and circled it quickly before plunging her hand in the bowl; she giggled slightly as she pulled out a small white piece of paper.

"Kai fanning" she called out. My stomach immediately dropped, I felt myself become frozen as my heart thundered in my chest _shit a brick _"Kai fanning, kai Fanning no need to be afraid we don't bite come out-Promise" she chirped. I slowly dragged my feet out of the crowed, I felt the whole worlds eyes on me as I was practically dragged onto the stage." Our female tribute Kai Fanning!" I stood there on stage looking like a deer caught in headlights, my mouth was dry and all I could think of was_ how did I know_. I didn't even realise that they already called out the male tribute for this year.

"so please, another round of applause for our tributes for this year Kai Fanning and Mick Layken" I looked over to him awkwardly, I have seen him all my life he was always fishing with his brother in the early light of the morning then in the day being Mr popular in the day… _great, as if I can compete with that_. He was tall and athletic he had short chestnut hair and deep cyan eyes; _gosh I can already see the girls calling him the next Finnick. _He smiled back despairingly at me as if to say sorry, I smiled back at him with a weary look and nodded my head. I turned back to the sea of faces, their expressions varied some were exhausted others worried and the majority relieved but the one that just made me want to become a psycho rabid beast was the look of utter love and longing from the crazy fan girls who were obviously in a frenzy with the eye candy the stage had to offer.

"Wankers" I quietly breathed out not even realising the breath that I was holding, I heard a slight chuckle to the left and out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirking Finnick Odair. _Shit. A. Brick._

…

I leapt into my brother's arms instantly crying into his embrace." I'm so sorry Kai" he whispered into my hair. "But this is where you have to be strong okay? Don't listen to anyone, Fuck'em they don't know anything; they'll play you but you have to be strong because you're stronger than this, than them. You are hope. Do you see? That's what you are. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world."

I looked up and smiled at Trenn "I know I don't say this enough but I love you heaps, okay? Even when you are the biggest Douche in the world" I said with a light punch. We were interrupted with the intrusion of two large peace keepers picking me up and dragging me out of the room.

"Remember what I said. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world. I love you Kai!" Trenn called out from the room.

…

I boarded the train and was completely in aw, it was grand and completely stunning almost fragile; I felt as if I would touch something it would break or shatter like I walked into the perfect world and my presence alone disturbed that. The carriage was polished and new, there where crystal ornaments everyway shaped into different shells and fish. The walls were painted a faint sea-green with a set of lounges in it. Everyone was here already _Great,_ Mags slightly coughed to acknowledge I was in the carriage. The women from the Capitol jumped out of her seat and swiftly gestured for me to take a seat next to Mags.

"Oh darling, isn't it wonderful that you finally arrived. Now that you are here we can discuss the games. Oh by the way I should mention my name is Harling tethergreen" she rambled "sorry where are we up to?"

"The games" spoke Mick quietly from his seat next to Finnick.

"Oh yes the games, you will be having to new stylists this year, they are absolutely brilliant. And seeing what they have to work with. They have a lot to work with. GOSH, IM SO EXCITED!" Harling sang with a little clap. "So Kai you're a pretty girl do you have anyone special?"

"No, I don't it's just me and my brother" I said meekly

"Oh that's sad, but I bet as soon as you get to the Capitol there will be men flinging themselves at your feet"

"I bet they will" Mags croaked sarcastically under her breath

"And what about you Mick a handsome young man like you must have someone special" she purred as she began raking her eyes on him up and down _um someone get this women a shower head please._

"No, not really"

"Not really?"

"Yeah not really, I like someone but I don't think she even notices me" he looked away from her and out the window_. I'm surprised he has practically every girl in district 4 drooling over at him, how can this girl not notice him?_

"Oh very nice, we could use that as an advantage for sponsors" _oh fuck me! He already has an advantage; just kill me now it will save everyone so much time_

"Well, let's get started; Mags you will be mentoring Mick and Finnick you will be mentoring Kai" I felt my eyes go wide, _what Finnick mentoring me? Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it was_

We sat there talking for hours, well Harling talked for hours. It was late by the time I was able to enter my room. It was cold and distant; everything about the room was cold, everything from the floor, to the tables and the sheets on my bed. The whole room felt empty, beautiful but empty.

…

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't sleep with everything that was about to happen. It reminded me of when being in District 4 in monsoon season- there would be a coolness in the air and the birds would begin to fly away while the fish scattered in the water, there would be a frenzy in the air and then, when everything was about to explode. The world seemed to stop, freeze, and gather within its -self waiting for a brief moment then in a split second the ball drops and all hell breaks loose. I turned to my side to check the time _wow, midnight_. Sighing I lifted myself of the bed then stopped to listen. _what is that, is somebody awake? _I got out of my frozen bed and smoothed down my silk dressing gown; the dressing gown was short with spaghetti straps so I decided to pull on a warm cardigan. I carefully tip toed out of my room and turned into the main area of the carriage to see Mick lazily staring at the TV screen in front of him.

He didn't notice me so I gave a slight cough. "Shit you scared me!" Mick exclaimed softly. "Sorry. Hi. What are you doing up at this hour?"

I sat down on the couch next time him and eyed him for a brief second; he was wearing a loose white singlet and pyjama bottoms, his chestnut hued hair was in a mess and his eyes wear shadowed from sleep" guessing from the bags underneath your eyes I would say that I'm out here because of the same reasons as you."

"And what would that be exactly?" he said groggily wiggling his eyebrows at me. I chuckled at him and threw a pillow at his face; we laughed for a bit but then quickly fell into silence. I could tell he was in deep thought over something, his face turned sour with his brow furrowed and his mouth fixed into a straight line. I had to think of something quickly to change this mood?

"Hey mick?" I announced cheerfully

"Yeah?" He answered lowly not looking up to meet my gaze.

"Do you like stories?" I asked him continuing enthusiastically with my quest to make mick better.

"What?" he burst with intrigue at my question; _well that got his attention_

"Do you like stories? You know like fairy tales with princesses and princes or stories-stories; like ones about love, sacrifice, happiness with a twist at the end."

"Um I guess I like stories-stories" he said

"Do you want to hear one?"

"Um yeah I guess, if you want?"

"This story is called pop!"

"Pop! That's a weird name for a story"

"Just go with it, okay. There was a girl who could only live on lemonade. Or her parents were really old and rubbish and just kept giving it to her to the point where she couldn't have anything else. Or they were really nice and only gave it to her because they really liked her. I can't decide that bit but she could only live on lemonade. If she didn't have lemonade, she'd die. And her parents were going to die soon too because they had something wrong with them that their blood was blue or something like that. And she had a brother but he was really stupid, though, no one really cared about him. They just wanted their little girl to live. The only trouble is, no one thought about her brother. She was in a bottle, he was on his own, no one thought about him. They just left him. So he sat by her, her brother, he sat by her in the bottle and 'cause lemonade helped her eyesight, she could see him really clearly through the sides, even though the glass was as a thick as his skull. And cause it was the countryside, there was nothing for him to eat, nothing for him to buy and he was starving. And she could see that and there was no one looking after him, cause he was a bit stupid, he couldn't really look after himself, and it kept on raining so he was getting a bit rusty. She was having an amazing time with the lemonade but she knew she had to help him, so she swam to the surface but she couldn't get out, it was too far away, this bottle was too big. She knew she had to do something, he was getting worse and worse and worse and he was really hungry and thirsty and he started eating grass and puking up all the time. So she tried to think of some plan for him but she couldn't. All she knew is that he needed her with him. All she could do was watch him puke his guts up on the other side of the grass. But then bingo, she knew. She started to drink and she drank and she drank and she drank. And this was a lot of lemonade, enough to last her till she died, cause her parents wanted her to live for ages but she drank, every last drop, until she was in an empty bottle but that was no good, she still couldn't get out. But that was okay, because she just waited until she had a big one stored up. Because she drank all the pop, she drank all the lemonade. And then she started to fart. It was slow at first but then it was really loud and hard. She blew her way out of the bottle, straight from the top, like a rocket. Then she stopped her brother eating grass and they went and found a nice little house to live in together, her and her brother. And it turned out drinking all that lemonade had cured her because she never wanted it again. She had orange for the rest of her life."

"That was a weird story-but I liked it. Where did you get a story like that?" he grinned at me

"Ha, well…I got it from my brother; he used to like to tell me stories that would be about us and ones that would always make me laugh"

"Yeah that sounds like Trenn "he chuckled reminiscing

"You know him?" I blurted curiously _how did he know Trenn?_

"Yeah we all used to play with each other when we were little, don't you remember?"

"No not really?"

"Don't you remember it was my brother Will, Trenn and myself-Three musketeers?" he stood up posing and pretending to swash around an invisible sword.

"Absolutely I remember know! You guys were inseparable. I remember I followed you around everywhere trying to be a part of your gang" _I remember now; they would always come to ours in the afternoon and play Musketeers till the sun went down. But they stopped coming over when mom and dad died._

"I remember this one time, we were little; Trenn and Will were 10, I was 9 and that day you just turned 7. Will and Trenn just learnt how to drive the dingy, so we decided to take a trip to reefs bay for the day. And You were desperate to get on the boat with us so much that you begged us for weeks to take you out on it and I quote" Please- please pretty please take me with you! It'll be my birthday gift"" he mocked with puppy dog eyes as he impersonated me. " But the only problem was that you didn't know how to swim. So …"

"You will and Trenn taught me how to swim" I said with a sweet smile.

"It was so funny because at first you swam like a beached whale- you weren't going anywhere. But you did end up learning how to swim in time. So we took you out that day and that was also the first day that you"

"Caught my first fish, I remember; It was the best day of my life" I interjected. I remember; _we went sat on the rocks near the shore looking to the little fish swimming below us. I remember him asking me if I would like to learn how to catch a fish to take it home with me. _We sat in silence staring at each other; "Umm so what are you watching? Must be interesting" I asked nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ah I guess it's just the highlights for the reaping" he said shaking his hand through his brown hued hair

"Getting a look at the competition?"

"You're smarter than you look"

"Are you saying I look dumb?"

"Um no, I mean- you look nice, I mean shit" I laughed at little at him as he stuttered awkwardly

I giggled at him" hey can I ask you something? You can say no if you want, I mean you don't have to"

"Sure what is it musketeer?"

"Musketeer... mmm I like it. Well whenever there was something wrong or bad happening around me; I used to cuddle up beside Trenn till I fell asleep." He didn't say anything but just motioned for me to sit against him. I walked over to him and wedged myself in between the niche of his arm "thanks" I mumbled in his chest. He smelt like home right after it rained, he was so warm and comfortable. _I couldn't hurt him in the arena, and when the time comes I can't kill him. _


	2. Chapter 2

Pas

**Five hours to go**

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice and comment on what you thought of it. I do not own any of the characters or the series of the hunger games as well as the story called Pop! But I do own Kai, Mick and Trenn. Thanks guys and ENJOY! There are also a lot of skins quotes. See if you can find them.**

**P.S I'm Australian so there might be a few things that won't make sense.**

Chapter 1

Five hours to go. The sun was high and so was I; I was high on adrenaline, I felt the anticipation build with in me with each minute. Today is the day; I lay in my small bed looking up to the peeling paint on my ceiling. I could smell the sea air washing into my room_, it really was a beautiful day- may be my last here…so let's at least make it good._ I kicked my legs over my bed and shook my ravenous locks to wake myself. I looked to the right of me, staring out to the beach from my window; there was a small leather twine that had a seashell weaved through it, there was a small note attached - _for you sis, it was moms favourite necklace, mom and dad would have wanted you to have it. I'm out now but I'll see you soon, foods on the table; eat and be merry lard ass._

"Trenn you douche" I smiled down at the note. He always knew how to make me smile even when times were hard. I took the necklace and wrapped it around my necklace like a choker then made my way to eat in the kitchen. The food looked delicious as always which only made me want to punch Trenn square in the face. I sat down in the airy white washed room and began eating the morsels food devouring the goodness in it. _Nothing better than some fruit, eggs on bread and a necklace to brighten up your day. _

_"Argh!" _I screamed flinging my food in the air while Trenn is in hysterics rolling on the floor clutching his sides; his caramel skin was now turning a blazing red.

"Oh that was too good sis, to good." He said wiping a small tear from his sea green eye. "You should have seen your face- you were like Argh and I was like Argh…too good!" he looked down at me to see that I was clearly not impressed to be covered in eggs" fine you get a free Punch…go do it- just do it!" he said psyching himself up. I gave him a small smirk and reared my arm back and sprang my open hand back into his face. "I said a punch, not a bitch slap!"

"Pull yourself together, girl." I cried laughing at his reaction" I just didn't want to ruin your pretty face… how are you going to get all the bitches If it's ruined" I smiled sweetly at him

He smirked at me; I knew that smirk. I immediately tried to make a b-line for the door only to be picked up by two strong arms. "I think someone needs a bath" he shouted while hoisting me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed no, it was too early for this. He sprinted out of our little sea cottage and ran into the waters" one…Two. Three!" he launched me through the air and into the water. My body splattered into the water, I immediately jolted up from the water and tackled Trenn.

"Oh your dead dear brother"

"Oh you wish Kai" we attacked each other in a series of skilled punches, blocks and tackles. It went on for like what felt like forever, agreeing that the fight was a lost cause and that it was an even fight we climbed on to the shore in exhaustion.

Breathing heavily I turned to Trenn and asked "what if I get picked today, I'm sixteen my name is bound to be in their like a hundred times…do you think that I could win this?"

"You won't be called okay, and- and even if you do you'll be safe. You're smart and you know how to hunt and fight. If anything you could win this…okay" he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Trenn… what were Mom and Dad like?"

"Well, Mom was gorgeous just like you; you have her long midnight curls and smooth honey skin. She was always smiling and could make anyone happy no matter how hopeless you felt, that was the beautiful thing about mom she loved everyone no matter what. She was very good at loving and was not afraid of showing emotions, mmm… sounds like anyone? Maybe me?"

"Huh you fool…And dad?" I said weakly punching him in the side of the arm

"Ha- dad well, you got his personality. He was kind of the opposite of Mom in that he was kind of more reserved in his feelings, he was a bit loud, and he was always up for a laugh. But the best thing about dad was the he was everybody's friend, no matter what you did; He was my best friend I could tell him anything and he would always listen, he never judged." I smiled at Trenn and gave him a big hug and whispered thank you to him.

…

2 hours to go. I began my preparation for the reaping. I bathed and washed my hair and then dried it. I pulled on my nicest dress- it was beautiful just like my mother; it was a faded yellow dress that came just above my knees. It scoped slightly at the front and scooped lower at the back- the dress fitted like a glove. I let out my hair and brushed it, I fashioned it so the top half braided and the bottom was out flowing down my back. I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"You look beautiful; Mom would be a blubbering mess if she could see you right know. In fact I believe that where ever she is right now she's probably clinging onto dad crying hysterically and he would be sighing and patting her on the back saying _"yeah I know love, she's beautiful" _" he said causally leaning against the door frame "so you ready to go"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go Douche." I said walking past him lightly punching him in the arm.

…

10 minutes left. I looked around the quad, it was bare and empty with a mass of teenagers all with the same look of impending doom. The only thing that was out of place was the stage that was filled with our blindingly attractive mentors and members of the capitol staring down at us. Peace keepers were everywhere looking out for any whiff of trouble. I looked to the stage as an odd woman with wildly eccentric electric blue hair and green tinged skin walked to a microphone centre stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4" she drawled out "welcome to the 72nd hunger games, today we will be picking one lucky girl and boy to come to the Capitol with us and get the honour to compete In the games. This year's mentors are the wonderful Mags and the very handsome Finnick. Please can we have a round of applause" most of the people looked distant and wearily started clapping half- heartedly to the stage with the exception of a few crazy fan-girls fawning over the devastatingly attractive Finnick Odair. "And know to pick our lucky tributes for this year, ladies first! Oh, and may the odds ever be in your favour" she smiled darkly to the crowd. A large glass bowl was brought out to her, she eyed it and brought her hand out and circled it quickly before plunging her hand in the bowl; she giggled slightly as she pulled out a small white piece of paper.

"Kai fanning" she called out. My stomach immediately dropped, I felt myself become frozen as my heart thundered in my chest _shit a brick _"Kai fanning, kai Fanning no need to be afraid we don't bite come out-Promise" she chirped. I slowly dragged my feet out of the crowed, I felt the whole worlds eyes on me as I was practically dragged onto the stage." Our female tribute Kai Fanning!" I stood there on stage looking like a deer caught in headlights, my mouth was dry and all I could think of was_ how did I know_. I didn't even realise that they already called out the male tribute for this year.

"so please, another round of applause for our tributes for this year Kai Fanning and Mick Layken" I looked over to him awkwardly, I have seen him all my life he was always fishing with his brother in the early light of the morning then in the day being Mr popular in the day… _great, as if I can compete with that_. He was tall and athletic he had short chestnut hair and deep cyan eyes; _gosh I can already see the girls calling him the next Finnick. _He smiled back despairingly at me as if to say sorry, I smiled back at him with a weary look and nodded my head. I turned back to the sea of faces, their expressions varied some were exhausted others worried and the majority relieved but the one that just made me want to become a psycho rabid beast was the look of utter love and longing from the crazy fan girls who were obviously in a frenzy with the eye candy the stage had to offer.

"Wankers" I quietly breathed out not even realising the breath that I was holding, I heard a slight chuckle to the left and out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirking Finnick Odair. _Shit. A. Brick._

…

I leapt into my brother's arms instantly crying into his embrace." I'm so sorry Kai" he whispered into my hair. "But this is where you have to be strong okay? Don't listen to anyone, Fuck'em they don't know anything; they'll play you but you have to be strong because you're stronger than this, than them. You are hope. Do you see? That's what you are. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world."

I looked up and smiled at Trenn "I know I don't say this enough but I love you heaps, okay? Even when you are the biggest Douche in the world" I said with a light punch. We were interrupted with the intrusion of two large peace keepers picking me up and dragging me out of the room.

"Remember what I said. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world. I love you Kai!" Trenn called out from the room.

…

I boarded the train and was completely in aw, it was grand and completely stunning almost fragile; I felt as if I would touch something it would break or shatter like I walked into the perfect world and my presence alone disturbed that. The carriage was polished and new, there where crystal ornaments everyway shaped into different shells and fish. The walls were painted a faint sea-green with a set of lounges in it. Everyone was here already _Great,_ Mags slightly coughed to acknowledge I was in the carriage. The women from the Capitol jumped out of her seat and swiftly gestured for me to take a seat next to Mags.

"Oh darling, isn't it wonderful that you finally arrived. Now that you are here we can discuss the games. Oh by the way I should mention my name is Harling tethergreen" she rambled "sorry where are we up to?"

"The games" spoke Mick quietly from his seat next to Finnick.

"Oh yes the games, you will be having to new stylists this year, they are absolutely brilliant. And seeing what they have to work with. They have a lot to work with. GOSH, IM SO EXCITED!" Harling sang with a little clap. "So Kai you're a pretty girl do you have anyone special?"

"No, I don't it's just me and my brother" I said meekly

"Oh that's sad, but I bet as soon as you get to the Capitol there will be men flinging themselves at your feet"

"I bet they will" Mags croaked sarcastically under her breath

"And what about you Mick a handsome young man like you must have someone special" she purred as she began raking her eyes on him up and down _um someone get this women a shower head please._

"No, not really"

"Not really?"

"Yeah not really, I like someone but I don't think she even notices me" he looked away from her and out the window_. I'm surprised he has practically every girl in district 4 drooling over at him, how can this girl not notice him?_

"Oh very nice, we could use that as an advantage for sponsors" _oh fuck me! He already has an advantage; just kill me now it will save everyone so much time_

"Well, let's get started; Mags you will be mentoring Mick and Finnick you will be mentoring Kai" I felt my eyes go wide, _what Finnick mentoring me? Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it was_

We sat there talking for hours, well Harling talked for hours. It was late by the time I was able to enter my room. It was cold and distant; everything about the room was cold, everything from the floor, to the tables and the sheets on my bed. The whole room felt empty, beautiful but empty.

…

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't sleep with everything that was about to happen. It reminded me of when being in District 4 in monsoon season- there would be a coolness in the air and the birds would begin to fly away while the fish scattered in the water, there would be a frenzy in the air and then, when everything was about to explode. The world seemed to stop, freeze, and gather within its -self waiting for a brief moment then in a split second the ball drops and all hell breaks loose. I turned to my side to check the time _wow, midnight_. Sighing I lifted myself of the bed then stopped to listen. _what is that, is somebody awake? _I got out of my frozen bed and smoothed down my silk dressing gown; the dressing gown was short with spaghetti straps so I decided to pull on a warm cardigan. I carefully tip toed out of my room and turned into the main area of the carriage to see Mick lazily staring at the TV screen in front of him.

He didn't notice me so I gave a slight cough. "Shit you scared me!" Mick exclaimed softly. "Sorry. Hi. What are you doing up at this hour?"

I sat down on the couch next time him and eyed him for a brief second; he was wearing a loose white singlet and pyjama bottoms, his chestnut hued hair was in a mess and his eyes wear shadowed from sleep" guessing from the bags underneath your eyes I would say that I'm out here because of the same reasons as you."

"And what would that be exactly?" he said groggily wiggling his eyebrows at me. I chuckled at him and threw a pillow at his face; we laughed for a bit but then quickly fell into silence. I could tell he was in deep thought over something, his face turned sour with his brow furrowed and his mouth fixed into a straight line. I had to think of something quickly to change this mood?

"Hey mick?" I announced cheerfully

"Yeah?" He answered lowly not looking up to meet my gaze.

"Do you like stories?" I asked him continuing enthusiastically with my quest to make mick better.

"What?" he burst with intrigue at my question; _well that got his attention_

"Do you like stories? You know like fairy tales with princesses and princes or stories-stories; like ones about love, sacrifice, happiness with a twist at the end."

"Um I guess I like stories-stories" he said

"Do you want to hear one?"

"Um yeah I guess, if you want?"

"This story is called pop!"

"Pop! That's a weird name for a story"

"Just go with it, okay. There was a girl who could only live on lemonade. Or her parents were really old and rubbish and just kept giving it to her to the point where she couldn't have anything else. Or they were really nice and only gave it to her because they really liked her. I can't decide that bit but she could only live on lemonade. If she didn't have lemonade, she'd die. And her parents were going to die soon too because they had something wrong with them that their blood was blue or something like that. And she had a brother but he was really stupid, though, no one really cared about him. They just wanted their little girl to live. The only trouble is, no one thought about her brother. She was in a bottle, he was on his own, no one thought about him. They just left him. So he sat by her, her brother, he sat by her in the bottle and 'cause lemonade helped her eyesight, she could see him really clearly through the sides, even though the glass was as a thick as his skull. And cause it was the countryside, there was nothing for him to eat, nothing for him to buy and he was starving. And she could see that and there was no one looking after him, cause he was a bit stupid, he couldn't really look after himself, and it kept on raining so he was getting a bit rusty. She was having an amazing time with the lemonade but she knew she had to help him, so she swam to the surface but she couldn't get out, it was too far away, this bottle was too big. She knew she had to do something, he was getting worse and worse and worse and he was really hungry and thirsty and he started eating grass and puking up all the time. So she tried to think of some plan for him but she couldn't. All she knew is that he needed her with him. All she could do was watch him puke his guts up on the other side of the grass. But then bingo, she knew. She started to drink and she drank and she drank and she drank. And this was a lot of lemonade, enough to last her till she died, cause her parents wanted her to live for ages but she drank, every last drop, until she was in an empty bottle but that was no good, she still couldn't get out. But that was okay, because she just waited until she had a big one stored up. Because she drank all the pop, she drank all the lemonade. And then she started to fart. It was slow at first but then it was really loud and hard. She blew her way out of the bottle, straight from the top, like a rocket. Then she stopped her brother eating grass and they went and found a nice little house to live in together, her and her brother. And it turned out drinking all that lemonade had cured her because she never wanted it again. She had orange for the rest of her life."

"That was a weird story-but I liked it. Where did you get a story like that?" he grinned at me

"Ha, well…I got it from my brother; he used to like to tell me stories that would be about us and ones that would always make me laugh"

"Yeah that sounds like Trenn "he chuckled reminiscing

"You know him?" I blurted curiously _how did he know Trenn?_

"Yeah we all used to play with each other when we were little, don't you remember?"

"No not really?"

"Don't you remember it was my brother Will, Trenn and myself-Three musketeers?" he stood up posing and pretending to swash around an invisible sword.

"Absolutely I remember know! You guys were inseparable. I remember I followed you around everywhere trying to be a part of your gang" _I remember now; they would always come to ours in the afternoon and play Musketeers till the sun went down. But they stopped coming over when mom and dad died._

"I remember this one time, we were little; Trenn and Will were 10, I was 9 and that day you just turned 7. Will and Trenn just learnt how to drive the dingy, so we decided to take a trip to reefs bay for the day. And You were desperate to get on the boat with us so much that you begged us for weeks to take you out on it and I quote" Please- please pretty please take me with you! It'll be my birthday gift"" he mocked with puppy dog eyes as he impersonated me. " But the only problem was that you didn't know how to swim. So …"

"You will and Trenn taught me how to swim" I said with a sweet smile.

"It was so funny because at first you swam like a beached whale- you weren't going anywhere. But you did end up learning how to swim in time. So we took you out that day and that was also the first day that you"

"Caught my first fish, I remember; It was the best day of my life" I interjected. I remember; _we went sat on the rocks near the shore looking to the little fish swimming below us. I remember him asking me if I would like to learn how to catch a fish to take it home with me. _We sat in silence staring at each other; "Umm so what are you watching? Must be interesting" I asked nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ah I guess it's just the highlights for the reaping" he said shaking his hand through his brown hued hair

"Getting a look at the competition?"

"You're smarter than you look"

"Are you saying I look dumb?"

"Um no, I mean- you look nice, I mean shit" I laughed at little at him as he stuttered awkwardly

I giggled at him" hey can I ask you something? You can say no if you want, I mean you don't have to"

"Sure what is it musketeer?"

"Musketeer... mmm I like it. Well whenever there was something wrong or bad happening around me; I used to cuddle up beside Trenn till I fell asleep." He didn't say anything but just motioned for me to sit against him. I walked over to him and wedged myself in between the niche of his arm "thanks" I mumbled in his chest. He smelt like home right after it rained, he was so warm and comfortable. _I couldn't hurt him in the arena, and when the time comes I can't kill him. _


End file.
